bellas little sister
by jaspers little punk-rocker
Summary: bella left her younger sister in phenix and afer the whole james thing she comes to forks jacob is a wearwolf better than summery
1. there what?

**Hey I know this sucks but this is my first story. **

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own twilight the only people I own are Scotty and her band.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Hey my name is Scotty Ann Swan. This is my story. About a year and a half ago my mom remarried. Well after she did that my older sister Bella went to forks W.A. to live with our dad, so I went to live with my band. But a few weeks ago Bella called to say that she wanted me to move up there with her. So here I am on a plan to the dreariest place on earth. Well the planes landing, here we go.

As soon as I got off the plane I see my sister surrounded by these people that look like Greek gods. "Hi Scotty how was the flight?" bells asked. "Oh you know the pilot tried to kill us. The usual thing." "Yea I guess. Scotty this is the Cullen's. My boyfriend Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. This is Jacob black." Said Bella pointing to every one. "Hey what's up" "Guys this is my little sister Scotty" bells actually sounded proud of me. Im socked.

"So what do you like to do?" the big guy I think she called Emmett asked me. "Well I like to read, write new songs, play music, and fix cars." "Are you in a band or something?" Edward asked. "Yea we're called Never before Seen. Im in it with 4 other guys." I replied proud of my band. Im really gonna miss them. "Well we should probably go get your stuff and get some food cuz im hungry" Jacob said. Wow I just realized he's really hot. I thought to myself. I saw Edward chuckle out of the corner of my eye that was really weird. "Yea im hungry to the food on the plane sucks." "Scotty you're always hungry" Bella said to me.

We got some food and I couldn't help but notice that only Jacob, Bella, and I ate. "Do your friends have some kind of eating disorder or something?" I asked Bella when we got dropped off at our dad's house. "Well actually Scotty there's something I need to tell you" Bella sounded kind of scared. So I turned around. "Whats up bells?" "Well did you notice how the Cullen's were really beautiful?" Oh so that was there name. "Yea what about it and Jacob was really handsome to." "Well there . . . umm . . . vampires"

I think I herd wrong I could have sworn I herd my sister say they were vampires. "And Jacobs a werewolf." "Ok you're telling me we're surrounded by a bunch of mystical beings." "Yea pretty much" she said surging a shoulder like we were talking about the weather. "Ok does Charley know? And do the vampires drink human blood?" "No and No they drink the blood of animals." "So we're safe?" "For the most part yes. Let's just go to bed and we'll talk some more in the morning." "Ok night" "night"

Ok so my sisters boyfriend and his family are vampires and her best friends a werewolf. How lovely. This is turning out to be a really weird experience. Wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Like it? Hate it? Does it suck?**

**My first story so be nice.**

**Please r&r**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	2. meeting scotty through edwards eyes

**I don't own anyone but Scotty and her band**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Edward pov **

**All **_**italics **_**are thoughts**

I was sitting in the kitchen at Bella's house watching her make bacon and eggs for her and her sister. When I heard Scotty waking up. "_Is that bacon? Ok which one of the boys is breaking the rule? Wait this isn't my room . . . oh yea im in forks now." _ I just had to laugh at her thoughts it was too funny.

Bella turned around to look at me. "What are you laughing at?" She asked me with a completely curious face. "You're sisters thoughts are really funny. What rule is she talking about?" Bella's face was completely blank. "She thought and I quote "ok which one of the boys is breaking the rule" and then she remembered she was in forks." "Oh that rule. In Spiders house if you want breakfast you get it yourself and the only one that really cooks what im cooking is Chase."

"Ok how many boys lived in that house?" Alice asked. She had come into the house when Bella was explaining the rule. "Well there was my sister, Chase, Jordan, Conner, Eddie, Aaron, and Spider. All in one 4 bedroom house. It was a little crowded but there was never a dull moment." "_Wow that's a little crazy don't you think Edward im happy I didn't live like that I can barley handle living with all you boys now" _ All I could do was nod it did seem a little crazy but I wasn't going to say anything because Scotty was coming down the stares now. "Good morning Scotty" Bella and Alice said. All Scotty did was nod I was surprised she heard them with how loud she had her MP3.

"Umm how did she here us Bella?" Alice asked. "She didn't that was her way of saying hi and don't bug me im tired. She's not really a morning person." With that Bella went to Scotty taped her knee and nodded her head to the stove as if to say the food was done. That was all it took for her to turn down the MP3. "I thought you would bust your eardrums with that thing." Alice said to Scotty. Bella's eyes went wide with that comment and Scotty's breathing became ragged for a split second. "Well don't worry about my music its fine." Scotty said. _"A little touchy isn't she?"_ "Ok whatever your name is can you read minds or something?" she asked me. "Yes and my names Edward." _"Edward Edward Edward ok got it im really bad with names." _ "Ok well you're expected at our house that's the reason I came over go get dressed and we'll go."

As Alice was helping the girls pick out there clothes I thought back to when Scotty got off the plane.

_**~FLASH BACK~ **_

We were all standing at the gate Bella, Alice, and Emmett we're all really excited. They couldn't wait too see this Scotty Ann Swan. Bella's heart skipped a beat when I looked toward the gate we saw Bella going to this weird looking girl. She had converse on with blue jeans. She had on a black tank top with this blue sweater. Her hair was died this red color it was curly and messy and she had black eyeliner and mascara on. We were all speechless that this could be Bella's sister. Everyone's thoughts said so.

Emmett_ what the fuck!!_

Rose _oh great not only another human but a freak at that_

Jasper _well she's very interesting._

Alice _this is nothing like the girl in my vision_

Carlisle _I wonder if she's as clumsy _

Esme _there probably judging her she might be a really nice girl._

Jacob _. . ._

Bella came over with the girl and said this is my sister Scotty and then introduced all of us to her sister. _"oh joy this will be harder than I thought. Edward is she punk?" _ I looked into her thoughts and nodded my head yes. Alice went crazy in her head. I couldn't help it I just had to laugh. Then we found out she's in a band and almost everyone wanted to here it.

_**~end flashback~**_

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Well it's a little longer**

**Please r&r**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	3. wont be there

**Ok no one has been reviewing. Please I want some advice on how im doing and help with anything im doing wrong. Please read and review. **

**I only own Scotty and her band.**

**The YouTube page isn't real and all rights to the song go to SwichFoot and the people that wrote it and record people that published it.**

**I do own the lyrics to "won't be there" though. **

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Bella's pov **

**Underlined ****are lyrics**

Alice is trying to get Scotty to where the outfit she saw in her vision. So to humor her Scotty pit it on let Alice see then took it off and asked if she could burn it. Alice went nuts and said Scotty could where whatever she wanted. So when came into the kitchen we saw her in a black fairy shirt a black skirt with red skull and crossbones knee high socks and her white London converse. I've never herd Edward laugh so hard but the look on Alice's face was so funny. All Scotty did was grab her Mp3 off the table turn it on blasted it and went out the door. "I went through that, she has a weird taste in music. But she seems nice I can tell though her memories there a little weird but alright." Edward told me as we went out the door. Wonder what the rest of the Cullen's will think of her.

The ride to the mansion was quite. As we pulled up it sounded like Emmett found the bands YouTube page. Because we walked into the chorus of Ammunition.__

We've been blowing up--we're the issue  
it's our condition  
we've been blowing up--we're the issue  
our detonation  
we've been blowin up--we're the issue  
we're ammunition  
we're ammunition  
we're ammunition  
we are the fuse and ammunition

"Who found the YouTube site?" was the first thing Scotty said when she walked into the house. Emmett was sitting in front of the computer grinning like a mad man. "Hey you've got some really good songs on this. Any songs you haven't put on here by any chance?" Emmett asked her. "Yea I have one im working on right now. Why you wanna here it or something?" Scotty replied with a shrug. "Yes we would love to. You have some really good lyrics in some of the songs." Esme replied in a loving voice. Scotty smiled and asked if they had a acoustic guitar. Alice probably already seeing this coming handed her one and smiled like a mad woman. Scotty sat down on the piano bench and started strumming cords.

When the world turns its back

Who will you turn to

When you have no where to go 

Who will you call

When you need a shoulder to cry on

Who will you go to

Well let me tell you 

When the world turns its back

Don't turn to me

When you have no where to go 

Don't call me

When you need a shoulder to cry on

Don't come to me

I won't be there

Then she ended. Everyone except Alice and I were in shock. But I think they liked it even Rosalie.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Please r&r**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	4. authers note sorry

sorry but im having a little bit of writers block as soon as i get over it ill update sorry.

ill try a one shot to get over it. be on the look out. just kidding .

jaspers little punk-rocker 


	5. you what

**Sorry its taken so long to update.**

**I only own Scotty and her friends**

**3 days after the Cullen house visit.**

**I don't own perfect by simple plan **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Bella pov.

I can't wait for them to get here. Scotty doesn't know it but Jordan and Chase are driving up here to bring here guitars and the amp. They also want to see her. She's going to freak. All the Cullen's except for Carlisle and Esme are here they want to meet the boys. There was a honk in the driveway. It sounded like Scotty ran to the window then she screamed. Next thing I know Scotty's flying down the stares and out the door.

When we got outside she had her arms around Chase and was hugging him. Then she jumped on Jordan and it knocked him into the side of the car. Emmett and Alice started laughing then they suddenly stopped. All the vampires got tense. Then I knew why Jake drove up. They stopped before Scotty and the boys noticed. "Hi um . . . sorry what's your name again?" Scotty asked. How like her to forget his name. "Jake and hi." Then he looked her over she was too busy talking to Jordan to notice but Chase did. With that he pulled her closer to him and told her they brought her Guitars.

Then she went to the trunk and pulled a black Gibson guitar out it had stickers all over it. The Chase pulled out the acoustic guitar and Jordan got the amp out. "You had to bring the amp didn't you? The house is never going to be quite now." I said to Jordan I know how Scotty is she hates the quite. "Well I'd rather bring it than get my ass kicked by her. I still have memory pains from the last time." He said. Chase and Scotty laughed. "Well you shouldn't have taken her bras out and ran around the naborhood swinging them in the air saying "I've got Scotty's bras" over and over again." Chase said still laughing. "He did that?" I said looking at Scotty. "Yea it took Spider, Steroids, and Eddie to pull me off of him." I looked at the Cullen's they looked shocked and like they couldn't believe it. "Yup that's my sister for you. She's a little aggressive." "A little?" that was Emmett. I just laughed. "Hey were did they go?" I asked when I noticed they weren't there. Right after I asked that one of them started playing the guitar.

When we go inside Scotty was in the corner playing the guitar and the boys were on the floor watching her. She was playing here song perfect.

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing last forever _

_Im sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_Im sorry I can't be perfect._

Then she finished. "Wow I haven't heard that one in forever." I told her. "That's my favorite one the band has." Jordan said to me. "That's only because you helped write it." Scotty and chase said at the same time. Jake was standing in the doorway so I waved my hand for him to come in. he didn't even notice me. So I went over to him and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him outside. He noticed and walked outside with me.

"Ok Jake what's up with you all you've been doing is looking at my sister." I told him. "Don't make me tell you please." He asked me. "Yes tell me what's up." "Ok you know about the whole imprinting thing?" "Yes. What about it?" I said. Still not knowing where this was going. "Well I talked to the pack and relised that well . . . I imprinted on your sister." He mumbled. I just couldn't believe it. On other best friend just told me he imprinted on my little sister. "YOU WHAT?!" he looked like he expected me to go off on him. And when I looked toward the house I saw Scotty on the steps. "We'll talk later." I told him and walked in the house. He drove off. Then the Cullen's left. "Ill be back tonight." Edward said and kissed my cheek.

I went to the kitchen to cook and listen to them talk and strum the guitars. Yup now this is home. I've got my sister with me and her guitars. I was starting to miss it.

**Yay I updated.**

**Hope it's long enough for you. **

**R&r**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	6. my own worst enemy

**Im back**

**Hers the next ch. My friend gabby helped me and will continue to help me with this story. **

**I don't own twilight or my own worst enemy by lit**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty pov.**

I followed Bella into the kitchen after the boys started talking about their girlfriends. That's one subject I don't want to hear about. "Hey Bells what were you and Jake talking about?" Well really yelling about but ill play nice. "Oh nothing. Just talking." Liar. "Bull crap. What were you talking about? Don't even think about lying cuz I see right through your lies and you know it." "Ok I know that. I don't want to talk about it." "Tell me please." I said with my best puppy dog pout when I started whimpering she caved. "Ok ok stop with the whimpering please. I'll tell you." I just looked at her with my im waiting look. That I always give to Jordan. "Don't give me the im waiting look save that for Jordan." I started tapping my foot. "You have no patience do you? And save the foot tapping thing for Chase." "You know everything I do to the boys don't you?" "Yes like Jordan, I have all your looks memorized."

"Don't change the subject here. What's up?" "Ok ok you know that Jakes a werewolf." "Yea I rember." "Well they have this thing called imprinting and it's like love at first sight. But they only are what the person they imprinted on needs." "And I need to know about this because?" "Um . . . it might involve you . . . and . . . Jake." "Ha ha . . . what?!" "Well hun yea and in his defense he can't control it. But I can see why he did. I mean your smart, funny, creative, strong, beautiful, and a good friend. I'm kind of maybe a little happy it's you." Then I jumped over the table and hugged her. "Ok hate to break this sisterly love thing but we're hungry." Jordan said. "And where's your dad?" "He's on a two week fishing trip. And im hungry too." I replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chase pov ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't know how much I trust that Jacob guy. With the way he was looking at Scotty. I know she can take care of herself but I don't want her to get hurt. I can't stand to see her cry and he's pretty big I don't want to see her in the hospital again. Last time was almost too much. With that thought I pulled her aside. "Hey you did see the whole Jake thing right?" "Yea I know about it." "Look I don't want to see you hurt. I know you've taken down bigger guys but still." "Aww Chase" then she hugged me. "You're the sweetest guy I know." Then we walked into the kitchen Bella had the hamburgers and potatoes done. "Thanks Bella." We all said at once."

Then when we finished eating we went into the living room and Bella did the dishes.

Scotty grabbed the guitar and started to play

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk  
I didn't mean to call you that  
I cant remember what was said or what you threw at me  
Please tell me  
Please tell me why  
My __car__ is in the front yard  
And Im sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
And you're gone  
Its no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
The __smoke alarm__ is going off and there's a cigarette  
Still burning  
Please tell me why  
My __car__ is in the front yard  
And Im sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
And you're gone  
Please tell me why  
My car is in the front yard  
And Im sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
Its no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk  
I didn't mean to call you that _

We stayed up all night talking and playing the guitars. At around four in the morning. Scotty fell asleep using my lap as a pillow when Jordan was playing mother by Danzig. "That's cheating you know that's her lullaby." I said to Jordan. He just shrugged then sat in the arm chair and turned on the TV. About an hour later we were both asleep.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&r **

**Jaspers little punk-rocker **

**And gabby.**


	7. chases talk with jake

**I only own Scotty and her boys.**

**I forgot to say this but Chase and Jordan along with my other original carters are based off of my really good friends. **

**And mother by Danzig really was my lullaby when I was younger. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Bella pov.**

I woke up around 9 o'clock in Edwards's arms. "Good morning my love." "Morning. What time did they go to bed last night?" I asked him because I wanted to know what time to expect them to get up. "Scotty fell asleep at around 4 o'clock in the morning. And the boys followed her at around four thirty. I heard chase say something interesting last night." Well they won't be up till' after noon. "What did he say?" "That mother by Danzig was her lullaby." "Oh yes that's true. Wired I know but true."

"So Jacob imprinted on Scotty. Everyone had a field day about that. Even Rose." Wow I can't believe that. I know it's shocking but still. "Yea at least he will give up on chasing me. But the boys flip when they find out that they will eventually go out. They might just call up everyone from Phoenix and get them to come up here." They really would. Scotty's friends from Phoenix are really protective. "Would they really do that?" Edward asked me. "Yes. Any guy that's interested in Scotty gets a throw beating and interrogation. Especially by Chase, Jordan, and Spider."

When we got down stairs at around ten they were all still asleep. We went into the living room and I saw a sight I haven't seen since I left Phoenix. Jordan was passed out in the arm chair. Chase and Scotty were on the couch she had her head on his lap and he was leaning against the arm rest. "I haven't seen this in forever." I told Edward as I turned to go into the kitchen. "You saw that a lot then?" he asked me. "Yea the boys were constantly over. And I never really knew who would be staying the night or leaving. So I walked into that a lot. Its funny you know the saying _you never really know what you have till it's gone." _"Yes." "Well that's true I didn't know how much I missed having Scotty and the boys around until they weren't there all the time. Making noise, bugging me, just being there. I realize now what I once thought was missing. It was Scotty." I told him but I wasn't really there I was lost in time rembering all the stupid annoying things that my sister did.

Then Edwards's cell phone rang. "What is it Alice?" pause. "When?" pause. "Ok thank you for the warning." "What did Alice want?" I asked him. "To tell me something that you will figure out in about thirty seconds." After he said that there was a scream from the living room. I some how managed to get there with out tripping or even stumbling. I saw Scotty thrashing and crying in her sleep. Chase was holding her trying to get her to stop thrashing and he and Jordan were trying to calm her down. I went and stood by Chase he got her to wake up and she was crying like a baby. I stroked her hair and Jordan rubbed her back as she buried her head in Chase's chest. "Babe what was your nightmare about?" I asked the last time she had a nightmare like that was when she was five and she saw this movie. After a few minutes she calmed down and looked at me with those pain filled eyes. Then she looked down at the blanket that had wolves on it. And I knew. Jacob.

"Well since you all are awake why don't I make some breakfast?" I asked looking at them. "That is a good idea Bella." Edward agreed I almost had forgotten he was there. "When did you get here?" Jordan asked. "This morning." I told him.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ Jake pov ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Well Bella took that better than I thought she would. I only hope Scotty doesn't push me away. I can't believe I let that Chase guy catch me looking at Scotty. It took almost all my strength to not go over there and rip his arms off for pulling her to him when he saw me. So what I was admiring her. Is that such a crime. Wait. If I look at it from his perspective like Bella has been telling me to do I can see why he did that. I mean Bella said he was like her best friend. So naturally he would be protective and I am pretty big maybe he saw me as a threat because of how focused I was on her. Yea that's got to be it. Still I don't like it. Oh well not my call.

When I pulled up to the house I saw that the bloodsucker's car was there. And I could here them in the kitchen and smell the food Bella was making. Chase looked through the living room window and saw me pull up. He met me in the front yard. "What are you doing her?" he asked me well more like demanded. He had a protective tone in his voice. "Im here because I can be here. And I think we got off to a bad start yesterday." I told him trying to remain calm, as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway. I'm Jake." I said holding out my hand to him. "Chase. And let me get one thing out right now. I saw the way you were looking at Scotty. She don't need another bad boyfriend she's had enough to last a lifetime. So if you try anything or hurt her in anyway I will kill you." Then he shook my hand and walked back into the house. Nice to meet you too I thought walking to the door. I was about to knock when Scotty opened the door. And came out on the porch. "What did you do to piss Chase off he about bit my head off when I asked him who he was talking to and I know everything." How does she. Oh yea Bella. "ok so I don't have to break any news two you. And he didn't like the way I looked at you yesterday." I told her best to be honest. From what Bella has told me she's good at telling when somebody's lying.

Then Edward walked out the door. "Goodbye Scotty. Jacob." Then he got in his pretty little car and drove off. "Man I hate that car." Surprising I didn't say that Scotty did. "Why? I know its ugly and all but it has good horsepower." Shit she's a girl she probably doesn't know a thing about cars. Wait when we picked her up from the airport she said she liked fixing cars. "Because I hate Volvos are ugly as hell and I just hate Volvos. I prefer Mustangs, Doges, Corvettes, Chevy's, Harleys, and Hondas. But that's just me." Wow she has a descent taste in cars. "Or as some of my friends used to say "all that girl has in her head is music mustangs and motorcycles." It was a term of respect to me. But they knew I was the best person to go to fix anything on wheels." Ok that's cool.

Well lets go inside I wrote a song and its kind of inspired by what Bella has told me about you. I hope you don't mind." She told me then we walked inside.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**i put the line jake said about girls not knowing cars because most guys think girls no nothing about cars and that's not true. **

**R&R please**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	8. suckerpunch

**I only own Scotty, Chase, and Jordan**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Chase's pov.**

I can't believe I snapped at Scotty. Im just letting Jacob get to me. So what he's into her. Big deal. Why does it bother me so much? "Hey Chase can I talk to you for a minute." "Yea sure Jordan." We walked into the living room. "Why'd you snap at Scotty?" "Im just mad at Jacob. There's something about him that bugs me. I don't know why him being into her bugs me so much." "Maybe because the last time she got into it with a guy that big she ended up in the hospital for a week." That's it. Im scared hell hurt her. "Thanks man. You're a genius." "Im here to help. And just so you know I don't trust him ether, but I trust her to do what she wants and be there for her." "me too man me too." Then Scotty came in with Jacob. "He's gonna hang here today. Does anyone have a problem with that." She said looking dead at me. I shook my head no. as she walked by I grabbed her arm. "Sorry for losing it at you earlier." She nodded her head. "I know."

"Alright Jake this is that song I told you about. It's called suckerpunch." Then she started playing.

_Here she comes again with another boyfriend,  
introduces me and says,  
"This is the sweetest guy I've ever known."  
Couldn't say a word. I never say a word.  
She wraps her arms around my neck.  
"You are the sweetest guy I've ever known."  
And I say again "This is the last time!"  
There she goes again she says I'm her best friend  
and "We're better off this way" she says  
cause you're still the sweetest guy I've ever known.  
Her smell stays on my shirt, I can't say a word  
Can't swallow this lump inside my neck  
Cause you are the sweetest girl I've ever known.  
And I say again "This is the last time!"  
When you left before I didn't care too much  
Cause I just wished you'd go away (go away, yeah)  
And I see you now and it's just too much  
Takes my breath away...just like a suckerpunch  
Here she comes again with another boyfriend,  
introduces me and says,  
"This is the sweetest guy I've ever known."  
Couldn't say a word. I never say a word.  
She wraps her arms around my neck.  
"You are the sweetest guy I've ever known."  
And I say again...  
And I said before...  
And I say once more "This is the last time!"  
When you left before I didn't care too much  
Cause I just wished you'd go away (go away, yeah)  
And I see you now and it's just too much  
Takes my breath away...just like a suckerpunch  
Just like a suckerpunch  
Just like a suckerpunch (yeah)  
Just like a suckerpunch_

Of Corse she wrote a song about him. That's just great. He had a smug look on his face. "Don't get a big head she wrote a song for everyone she knows. Mine is crazy, Jordan's is what ive done, and Bella's is little know it all. It s a tradition she does." His face almost fell. It was funny. Then Bella said that the food was done. She went overbore. There were scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and toast. "Thanks Bella" Me, Jordan, and Jacob said. Scotty was already making a plate. She just turned around and kissed Bella's cheek. Then she sat down with her food and started eating really fast. "Scotty what have I told you about food not running away?" Bella asked her. And she slowed down.

When we finished eating Edward and Bella left to go for a hike or something like that. I hope he knows what he's getting into she clumsy as hell. As soon as I thought that Scotty tripped over the living room rug. "You're as clumsy as Bella aren't you?" Jacob said. "There's one difference Scotty usually catches herself." I gave him a smug look as I said that. Then sat by Scotty on the couch and Jacob sat on her other side. Man this is going to be a long day. And I was right he keep making slight advances at her and she didn't notice. It was pissing me off. I was glad when he left. Of course he waited till she fell asleep to leave tough.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

R&R

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	9. before he cheats

**Like always I don't own twilight.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty pov.**

I woke up in my room. Man last night was fun. Kinda awkward but fun all the same. Jake is awesome he's just so cool he knows as much about cars as me witch is great. But I still get the feeling that Chase and Jordan don't like him. There going home in three days though. I grabbed my mp3 and walked down the stares. The boys were still asleep but Edward and Bella were in the kitchen. "hey." I said taking out one earpiece. "Edward can I ask you a question." I said. "Wow she's asking if she can ask a question. This could be bad." Bella said with a smirk on her face. "I thought I was the smart ass. Anywho. Edward you're always here when I get up and I hear you and Bella at night talking and stuff what's the deal. Do you not sleep or something?" I asked him. Hey he's a vampire and he's dating my sister I have a right to know these things. "Yes Scotty I don't sleep. No one in my family does. And I do stay here every night. Before you ask no charley doesn't know and we would like to keep it that way." He said. Always so formal. Ok then. "Scotty Jake called he wants to know if you want to go hang out with him on the reservation. At the beach, meet his friends, and stuff." Bella asked me. "Yea sure why not. When does he want me there?" "I think now. Go get ready and ill call him."

I went into my room and looked into my closet. What to wear what to wear. I've never cared this much about what to wear to hang with a guy before. I think I might be starting to have feelings for him. Not good. So I decided to wear my favorite jeans. There dark wash that are tight then at the knee they start to come out into kind of a boot cut with a hole in the right knee. With one of my tight small white tank tops and my blue and monkey sweater. Then I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out got changed blow dried my hair and put on a little make up. Put on my converse and went downstairs. "He said when you get ready that's fine to come. Ill give you a ride." Bella said to me. I threw a pointed look in Edwards's direction. "He'll be fine." She said then walked out the door. We got in the truck. The ride there was quite and I couldn't sit still to save my life. When we pulled up I almost had a panic attack. "Breath Scotty. Just be yourself. It will be fine. Ill come pick you up later." She said as I got out of the truck. And then Jake came out of the house in only shorts. I almost forgot how to breathe. He was so freakin hot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jake pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Bella's truck pull up and I started to panic. Then I looked out the window and saw Scotty getting out of the truck she was so sexy in that outfit. Tight jeans and a short white tank top. With a sweater in her arms. I doubt that shell need that thought because of how much heat I radiate off. When I went outside Bella drove off with a wave to me. Scotty smiled at me and walked up to me. "So. What are we gonna do." She asked. "Do you want to go for a walk or something? Some of my friends want to meet you." Not that they haven't already. They see her in my mind. I wanted to snap Quil's neck at what he thought about her when he saw her. "Sure why not." She said. I took her sweater and put it in the house, then we started walking. About half way there I took her hand and looked at her from the corner of my eye. She seamed calm. "So what are you're friends like?" "Kinda like yours. They were pretty interesting guys." I told her remembering hanging out with her friends yesterday. "You thought they were interesting? You should meet the other guys." She said with a laugh. "Yea well I meet to of your friends so you get to meet two of mine. There names are Quil and Embry." "Cool names." She said. "Wanna here some music? I brought my mp3." "Sure. What do you listen to." "Oh I listen to everything. Name a band it's probably on here." "Hinder. They rock." "I have like 4 songs by them." then she handed me an earpiece. And better than me started playing.

As the song came to an end we stepped onto the beach. "Yo Jake over here." Quil yelled at me. We went over there and Quil was checking her out. I growled at him. He just looked at me and smiled. "Hey I'm Quil." He said holding out a hand to her. "Scotty." then she shook his hand. The same thing with Embry. She seemed to like them. We had a blast hanging out and making fun of each other. "We should go don't you think Quil?" Embry asked giving him a look. "Yea I guess. See you two later." Then they left. "Cool guys." Scotty said. "Yea but they can get annoying." I said. "So can mine. That's why I'm happy I'm here. And so I can just hang with you without them being annoying." She said. Then laughed. "Im glad you're here too." She just smiled at me and started walking down the beach. I caught up to her easily and grabbed her arm. "Can I try something?" I asked her. "Uh yea sure." So I bent down a little and gently pressed my lips on hers. Then I pulled way. She just looked like she was in shock. "I'm sorry was that?" she just put a finger on my lips so I stopped talking. "Sorry I don't want you to think I didn't want you to kiss me it's just that I've only kissed one guy before. I've dated four guys but still." She said in a rush. "Yea Chase said something about you not needing another bad boyfriend. What's up with that?" "You really wanna know?" "yes." I wasn't sure I wanted too but I had to know all the same. "Well the first one it was like we weren't even dating. The second cheated on me with a skanky cheerleader. I wrote a song about it if you want to hear it. The third was abusive. And the last one tried to cage me in. he tried to control me, to calm me down, make me something I'm not. And I almost let him then one day I woke up thinking what the hell am I doing. Chase actually wrote a song about it to him." I wanted to go find these guys and kill them. Especially the last two. "Witch one did you kiss?" Do I really want to know this? Then I looked at her. Yes I do. "Number three." Asshole. "Lets go back to my house we can watch TV or something and id like to hear the song you wrote." I said. On the way back she seemed a little cold so I put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me and smiled a thank you.

We got back to my house. "So do you have a guitar so that I can play?" She asked me. I handed her an acoustic guitar.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Wow good song. "did you really do that to his car?" "yup it was a blast. I almost got my ass kicked. If it wasn't for spider, and steroids showing up he would have killed me." She said. Looking like she was far away. "how could they scare him?" "Well there both pretty big. And everyone in Phoenix new you mess with me when anyone willing to fight for me is around you're dead. I've got some pretty tough friends." She said. Then we got some food and before I knew it, it was 8 o'clock. "I should probably get you home."

"good idea." We got in my car I took her hand again and drove to the swan house. I got out and walked her to the door. "thanks for the ride and hanging out. It was fun." "yup." Then she leaned up and kissed me. She broke apart and walked into the house. Giving me a smile as she shut the door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&r please**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	10. authers note

I forgot to say this in the last ch. I do not own before he cheats by Carrie Underwood


	11. stupid boy

**I only own Scotty, Chase, and Jordan**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Jake pov.**

She kissed me. She actually kissed me. I didn't expect that at all. When I got into my car I saw her looking out the living room window with chase standing behind her. As I drove off I looked at the passenger seat and saw that she left her mp3 there. I thought about turning around and going back to give it to her but I want to know what all she listens too. So when I got home I went to my room laid down on my bed and tuned it on. She was right she does have pretty much everything. One name did catch my eye. It was Chase and the song was titled stupid boy. Then I remembered that he wrote a song for her last boyfriend. So I played it.

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different_

Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh

So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down

she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah

Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy

It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone

Wow. He's good are all her friends musicians or something. Well she is in a band so that doesn't shock me. I spent the whole night just listing to her mp3. When I went into the living room her sent was all over the couch. She smells very earthy with a hint of cucumber melon. I fell asleep on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile at the swan residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scotty pov.

I can't believe I actually kissed him. Wow that's amazing. I thought I could never kiss a guy before, and I can't believe that I almost told him about how the abusive boyfriend wasn't just abusive. That he raped me also. No one knows that and they never will. I have it buried so deep in my mind that I don't think even Edward could read it. When I walked into the house I ran strait into chase. "You were with him all day?" he asked me. I knew what he meant. "Yes I was. What is your problem with him? Are you not telling me something about you? Like a little closet secret." "No. for the last time I' not gay!" he said. "Whoa! Ok why are you talking about chase being gay?" Jordan asked coming into the hallway from the kitchen. "Just because." I said trying to act innocent.

"You're not innocent. So don't even try that Scotty." Bella said walking down the stairs with Edward. "Did you have fun with Jake? Don't lie to me." Bells also said. "Oh yea we had a blast. I kinda kissed him." I mumbled the last part. "WHAT?!?!?" everyone but Edward yelled. Chase ran into the living room to look out the window I got in front of him and saw Jake looking at it.

"So you kissed him?" chase said. "Yes he kissed me at the beach. I didn't react so he thought he did something wrong so I told him about my boyfriends. Then at the front door I kissed him. Both times was just a peck. So don't have a cow." I said trying to clam him down. "Im going to kill him." Jordan said. "Oh come on not you too." I said to him. "He had no right to kiss you Scotty." chase said. "Hello news flash im 16and I kissed him too." I said trying to get them not as mad. Chase was pissed. And Jordan looked like he was about to punch something. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. I started getting really scared of Jordan. Chase noticed. He hugged me. "Jordan im pissed to. But you gotta calm down." Then he nodded his head towards me.

They both seemed to calm down. "ok look I love you to death. But I cant stand seeing you hurt. So be careful. You want to be with him go for it. But if he hurts you hes dead. Right chase?" "yea." They said. "ok thanks guys." I said hugging them. "so you made up." Bella asked standing in the door way. "yup and im tired and I haven't gotten my daley dose of music and dr. suse so later." I said walking up the stairs.

When I got to my room I realized that I left my mp3 in jakes car. "should I call him. Or shuld I let him have it for tonight." Oh well ill let him keep it for tonight.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&r **

**Jaspers little punk rocker**


	12. oh crap

**I only own Scotty, Chase, Jordan, and Ducky. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty pov.**

I woke up to happy by mudvane. It was coming from my cell phone, which I almost forgot about. The caller id said ducky. Oh shit. I completely forgot about him. Good thing no one knows im dating him, crap I kissed Jake and I have a boyfriend. Great I have to break up with ducky. Oh this should be fun. "Hello." "Hey baby. How's forks?" "Oh it's good. Hey ive got to tell you something." "What is it?" oh what am I supposed to say. I like my older sister's best guy friend and he likes me too. And I kissed him twice. Yea right that wouldn't work at all. "I gotta go I just woke up. Can I call you later?" "Yes of course." "Ok bye." "Goodbye."

I walked down stairs I passed Bella in the bathroom and the boys asleep in the living room. Alice and Edward were in the kitchen waiting for Bella to hurry up. I think they were going somewhere. "Hey you two have been around for a long time right?" "Yes you could say that." Edward said. "I need some advice." "Ok what's wrong?" Alice said in a chipper voice. Like she knew what I was going to ask. "Well you know how Jake imprinted on me. And I like him too." "yes." They said at the same time. "Well I just remembered that I have a boyfriend in Phoenix that no one knows about. And I don't know how to tell him that I can't date him anymore." "Tell him that you can't handle a long distance relationship." Alice told me. "Will that really work?" She spaced out for a second. "Hello." "Yes it most defiantly will." "And you know this how?" "Well I can see the future. But I just get glimpses if the person's decision changes so does the vision." "Ok then."

With that I walked up stairs and called ducky. After I grabbed a granola bar. It rang three times then he picked up. "Hey baby." Ugg why did he have to say that. "Hi. Look I hate to do this over the phone but I can't handle a long distance relationship. I feel it would be best if we weren't together any more." "So you're breaking up with me." "Yes im sorry. Can we still be friends?" "I don't know let me think about this." "Alright. Bye." "Bye."

I hate doing this it never gets easer. I couldn't handle staying in that house any longer so I ran. Out the door and onto the street. I don't even know where I was running I just ran. But I found myself in the middle of the woods. I was lost. I have no freaken clue were I am. I heard growling then a yell. I fell. The next thing I know Emmett and Jasper. I think those are there names. Were standing above me "What are you doing here? We could have killed you. You do realize that. Jasper almost went after you." Emmett said. Jasper was standing farther away from me.

"I . . . uh . . . im sorry I don't know were I am. I just started running. And I wound up here." Emmett held out his hand to help me up. "It's alright. Just don't walk in the woods alone again. We'll get you out of here." Jasper just looked at him. "What jazz? Do you want to leave her here? We can finish hunting later." He said then he turned to me. "Im going to run you back to your house. Is that alright?" I just nodded. Having no clue what he's talking about. Then he threw me on his back and started running. It was so fast like nothing could stop us. Then we were on a path by the house. Emmett let me off of his back and gave me a light push to the house. I turned around to look at them and they were gone.

I walked into the house and Chase and Jordan were going crazy. "What's up with you?" "Where the hell were you?! We woke up and there was a note from Bella but no note from you. I almost had a heart attack when we couldn't find you." Chase yelled at me. "Sorry I went for a run and lost track of time." "Don't do that again." Jordan said. "Aright. You two want to watch some TV?" "Why not. "Chase said. We watched behind the music for a while. It was on Pantera then the next one was on Metallica. "I love behind the music, it's a great show." I said after the one on Metallica ended. Do I tell them about ducky or do I not. Well when they go back he might run his mouth about me. And they won't know why so yea I should tell them. "Hey you know ducky right?"

"Yea what about him. He giving you trouble or something." Jordan asked. "Kinda. Well I kinda dated him for about a week and a half before I moved up here. And I didn't break up with him until today because I just remembered that I dated him." I said in a rush. "Well you broke up with him right?" chase asked turning around in the chair to look at me. "Yes I did." I told them. "Then it doesn't matter. If he says anything about you. You know we'll take care of him." Jordan told me with a smirk on his face. "Yes I know." Then I herd a car pull up. "Oh great your new boyfriends here." Chase said rolling his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. I just like him and kissed him that's all." "That makes no since Scotty." Jordan said breaking into the conversation. Then Jake knocked on the door.

I answered the door and Jake was there in just shorts and shoes. Man he's so freaken hot. "Do you not know how to wear closes?" I asked him. I mean seriously he hardly ever wears closes. "Feel my skin." He can't really be telling me to do this. Ok to be safe just touch his arm Scotty you can do this. I did. He's burning up. "its so hot." "That's because of my condition. Remember?" Oh yea the wolf thing. Then Jordan cleared his through. "Let's go in the living room." I said pulling on his arm. We went into the living room. I sat on the couch by Jordan and Jake sat on my other side. "I brought your mp3 you left it in my car." Jake said pulling in out of his pocket. "Oh so that's what happened too it." I said then sat it down on the coffee table. Then the behind the music theme music started. "What the. Another one that's the third one in a row." I said. "you like this show." Jake said. "yes we do. Is there a problem with that?" Chase said. "no I just don't watch it." Jake said. "well lets see witch one this is then if its about a band we don't like we'll find something else to watch. Ok boys." I said looking at all of them. They just nodded there heads.  
Turns out that it was about Queen. There a good band. "Ive never heard of Queen." Jake said looking at the TV. Jordan and Chase rolled there eyes. "I guarantee you have but you don't know it." I said to him. "huh." He looked really confused. "we'll show you." I said muting the TV. Chase and Jordan started stomping there feet and clapping. So I started singing.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin in __the street_

_gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin your can all over the place_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

"Ive heard that before." Jake said. "told you. That's Queen." I said then I turned the volume up and we watched it. Turns out that it was a behind the music marathon so we watched behind the music the rest of the day. Around 10 at night jake left and i just hung out with the boys. Falling asleep on the floor.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&r**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	13. bye bye boys

**Like always I don't own twilight.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Bella pov.**

I spent the night at the Cullen mansion after a long day of shopping with Alice. I don't know what I would have done if Edward wasn't there to control her a little. Oh well. Edward just pulled up to my house. He got out and opened my door like always. We walked in the living room and again I saw Scotty on the floor. Chase in the recliner and Jordan on the couch they were asleep. "They were supposed to leave today. Weren't they?" Edward asked me. "Yes the boys were. Ill let them sleep for another hour. Could you take Scotty up to her room? That floor can't be comphertable." Edward went over to her and easily picked her up and swiftly carried her upstairs. After an hour. I woke the boys up. I tried to shake them both awake but that didn't work. So I tried yelling there names. That didn't work either. I even tried blasting hip hop music. Still nothing. So I went in the kitchen and got two cups of cold water and poured it on there heads. That got them up.

"What the fuck?!" Jordan yelled. "That's so freaken cold!" chase yelled after I poured it on them. "Well serves you right. I've been trying to get you up for twenty minutes now. Its 9:20. You two should be leaving now." They looked at each other for a minute then went up stairs. I herd the shower going so I knew one of them was taking a shower. "Chase leave me alone." Scotty all but yelled. Chase mumbled something but I didn't hear. "I don't care I want to sleep." How come I can here Scotty but not Chase? Oh yea because Scotty's really loud. "Oh you're leaving today." Then I heard a thump on the floor. I looked at Edward and he was trying not to laugh. So we walked upstairs and went to Scotty's room. She and Chase were on the floor and she was hugging him. "Scotty were not leaving yet. And Chase the bathrooms free." Jordan said coming into the room fully clothed with wet hair.

Then Scotty jumped on him almost knocking him over hugging him too. "Why did I open my big mouth?" Jordan asked me hugging her back. "Because you can never keep that mouth of yours shut." I said shaking my head at Scotty. I mean honestly. I know she's really good friends with them but you'd like that a girl would be more descent about jumping around on two guys. Short shorts and a tight tank top. Not the best outfit to wear around two perverts. When Chase finished his shower the buys packed there stuff and loaded the car. Then they gave Scotty one last hug. I could have sworn I saw her eyes water. When they drove off, she followed them into the middle of the street. She stood there watching them drive off and turn the corner.

Then she walked back inside and went to her room im guessing. Then Jake drove up. "Hey bells. Edward. Where's Scotty?" he asked me. "I think she's in her room the boys just left. Why don't you go keep her company im going to Edwards's house?" I said to him. Then I got in Edwards car and we went to his house.

*jakes pov*

When I got in the house I could here crying. So I went up to Scotty's room and pushed her door open. She was lying on her bed with her head on her pillow and she was crying. I could here it and see her shoulders moving. So I went over and sat on the edge of her bed and put my hand on her back. "Hey Jake." She said. "What's wrong?" I asked her. As she sat up to face me. Her eyes were wet and her cheeks and the tip of her nose were red. "It's nothing." She said trying to shrug it off. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying." I said to her. "Im just upset that the boys left today. There like my brothers and I love them." I know its stupid but I felt jealous. That she could love them so much that she cry's when they leave. And I was also mad that they made her cry. Then she started crying again. But this time she pressed her head to my chest and cried on my shirt. So I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. Se seems a little like a big girl when you see her but when you hold her you realize that she's really small.

It took about 10 minutes for her to calm down and quit crying. I held her the entire time. So it ended up that she was sitting in my lap. She just looked up at me. Then she moved so that she was sting on my lap straddling my waist then she kissed me. Damn she's a good kisser. Hard to believe that she's only kissed one guy. Then I pulled away and put my forehead on hers. And my hands on her upper thighs. She got a scared look in her eyes. When I put my hands there. "Whats wrong?" she looked like she was debating with herself. "Scotty what's wrong?!" I asked again. "If I tell you. You can't tell anyone or anything like that. Just promise to let it go." She begged me. Now I was really worried. "Ok I promise." I said to her. "Well my ex boyfriend john. The abusive one. He wasn't just abusive. I've never told anyone this before . . . . . . . . . . but he raped me too" She said then a tear ran down her face. I couldn't believe it. That ass whole. He doesn't deserve to live. I started to shake. But I looked at Scotty and she seemed so ashamed of herself. And I felt bad. "Im sorry Scotty. I know that must be hard for you to say. Thanks for telling me that. And whatever he did to you that wasn't your fault. It's his and don't think anything else." I said to her. Putting my hand under her chin to get her to look up at me. She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Jake you're the best." She said then she kissed me again. Man im in heaven.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&r please**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	14. were going to phonix

**I only own Scotty.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Jake pov. **

Scotty's still a little upset so I just held her. I can't believe what that guy did too her. That's just sick and wrong. Then her cell phone started ringing. Then she answered. I could here what the person on the other line was saying. "Hey Eddie. What's up?" "Hey little one. We have a major problem down here." "what happened?!" "I think the question is what happened with you and John." "I dated him. You know that. I think it was you that tried to break us up." "Let's not go into that. What all did you do with him?" "Nothing just kiss." When she said that she gripped my hand. "Then whys he saying that he had sex with you?" "I don't know. He's crazy. Remember?" "Yes I remember. But he's talking like he really did something with you. I know you two kissed but I don't think you did anything else." "That's because we didn't. And what do you want me to do about this? Do you want me to come down there and fix this myself?" "Well actually id like your help so yes." "Uhh. Ill see what I can do." "Ok thanks." "Yup. Bye." "Bye.

She groaned and leaned against me. "I heard every word. What are you going to do?" I asked her rubbing her back. "See if I can get a plain ticket to phoenix. There's nothing more I can do." I really don't like the fact that she might go back to phoenix just to solve some drama. "I have a idea. It might soften Bella up so shell let me go." "what is it?" "remember how I told you if you think that Chase and Jordan were interesting that you should meet the other boys. Well why don't you come to phoenix with me." I thought about that for a moment. I do want to meet her other friends. And I don't want her going back alone. So I said yes. She squealed and tackled me back on her bed. "You get to hear my band!" then she kissed me again. Still on top of me. She parted the kiss sat up so she was sitting on my hips. She pulled me up with her and pulled my shirt up over my head. Her eyes scanned over my chest and abs.

"I love your muscles. There so defined. I think I might start calling you muscles. Im the one that gave Conner, Spider, and Steroids there nicknames. Conner's real name is Brian I gave him that nickname because he's a little con artist. Spider's real name is Josh and I gave him that nickname because he has a tattoo of a spider in-between his shoulder blades. Steroids real name is Mike and he tried taking steroids once so he got that nickname . . . . I'll stop talking now." Then she kissed me again. And I fell back onto her bed. She put her hands on my shoulders and ran her tongue over my bottom lip. I let her into my mouth. We fought for dominance. I won. Even though I won, she surprised me by gently sneaking her hand into my hair. Then pulled it. I loved that feeling. I need to remember to not cut my hair at all.

Then I flipped us over so I was on top. I gave an open mouth kiss on her neck. I lightly nipped at it. After I did that, she dug her nails into my back. So I sucked on her neck. I didn't stop until I left my mark on her creamy soft skin. I felt like the other side of her neck was left out so I did the same thing to the other side. She pushed me up by my sides. And she bit my neck hard by were the shoulder meets the neck. She pulled away. "Sorry did that hurt?" "No I liked that." "Good I love to bite and you left your mark so it's only fair that I left my mark on you." She said smiling. Then she kissed me on the mouth. As I was about to run my tongue over her bottom lip her cell phone rang.

I got it and gave it to her but I didn't get off of her. The caller id said it was Spider, so I just kept kissing her neck, shoulder, and jaw line. "Hey Spider. What's up?" She said. Then she hit me on the top of the head. "Nothing. Eddie told me that you might be coming down here to fix the thing with john." "Yea I might. If I do would you mind if my boyfriend comes down too." Boyfriend? Im her boyfriend now? Cool. Ill make these other guys look like dirt compared to me. "Really now, I guess I'll look forward to meeting your boyfriend." "Don't do anything that has to do send him to the hospital." Him? Send me to the hospital? I doubt that one. "Oh fine I won't hurt him that bad. I promise." Before she could say anything I kissed her on the lips. She pushed me off. "Jake stop!" "Who the hell is Jake?!?!" im her boyfriend retard. "Um. . . . Uhh . . . . He's . . . . Mhh . . ." I took the phone. "Im her boyfriend." "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER?!?!?" "All I did was kiss her." "Give her back the phone." He growled out to me. So I did. "Your boyfriend?" "Ummm yea." Then she looked at me. "Great first impression Jake." "Well you couldn't tell him so I did." I said in-between kissing her neck. "And you didn't make a good first impression either. Remember how you meet Chipmunk?" he said to her. "Who's Chipmunk?" I asked. "She's my best girl friend.

"Well spider im gonna go. Tell everyone I said hi and give them a big hug for me. Bye." "Bye." Finally. She's off the phone. I took the phone and threw towards the wall but not hard enough to hit it. Then I went for her neck once again but this time I headed for the spot under her chin. I bit lightly there. Then she bit my earlobe. And whispered I hope you don't mind I called you my boyfriend. "Not at all." "Good 'cuz in phoenix that's what you'll be known as." She said to me. Then she kissed my chest. And her cell rang again. "Won't people leave us alone?" she yelled. Then picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey it's Bella. I wanted to ask you something." "What's up?" "Alice had a vision of you two and it looked like you two were about to have sex. Were you?" "No! We were just making out." Then Scotty hung up the phone. As she was about to kiss me charley walked into the room.


	15. freaks

**I don't own twilight. **

**Sorry I want to get to the good stuff.  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jake pov.

Man Charley was so confused to see me on top of Scotty with bite marks on my neck and she had hicks on her neck. He just looked at us, blushed and walked out of the room shutting the door. That was two days ago and im on a plane with Scotty going down to Phoenix. Scotty's asleep leaning against me. I woke her up as the plane was landing. "Come on plane's landing. Wake up." That didn't work so I kissed her on the neck and she woke up. When we walked into the airport she squealed and ran over too 3 guys. All three were pretty big. One had long curly hair that looked kinda like an afro; he was wearing Tripp pants and a wife beater (Spider). The second one had short brown hair and black pants with a black shirt (Steroids). The third had short blond hair he was wearing jeans and a white t shirt (Eddie). She looked back at me and waived for me to come there.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Jake. Jake this is Spider, Steroids, and Eddie." She said pointing too them. Then we got our luggage and went to there truck. Spider and Eddie sat in the bed with our stuff. While we sat with Steroids. About twenty minutes later we pulled up too a house. It was very off white. The pillars and shutters were painted black. There were three cars already in the driveway. Jordan's car, a Saturn view, a brown 2001 doge, and a purple 1950-60 car. I couldn't tell what model it was. "My baby!!" Scotty yelled leaning on the old car. "Oh that's nice. Say hi to the car before us. I see how it is Scotty." one of the guys said. He was really tall taller than me. He had short blond hair it was cut so one peace in the front was longer than the other. "Oh you know I love you Aaron." Scotty said then she hugged him.

"Hey Jake." Jordan said to me while Chase nodded to me. "Yea. Guys this is my boyfriend Jake. Jake the rest of the guys. Aaron and Conner." She said. The other guy was staring at me. He was about Scotty and Chase's height with long thick brown hair. "Conner knock it off. I know you were my first boyfriend but he's not like you or the other guys ive dated." She said then she hugged him. He was her first boyfriend. And there still friends? Wired. "Yea? Why don't you tell us why you have a hicky on your neck then Scotty?" Steroids asked her. She paled. And Conner pulled her hair back from her neck on both sides. "Two?!" they all yelled. "I noticed in the car I just didn't say anything." Steroids said. "Im gonna go home now. Have fun." Then he got back in his truck and drove off. "We were making out and l." Scotty said bluntly. Then she grabbed my hand and went inside.

"So what do you think" she asked me walking into her room. "There very. Umm. Protective." "You have no idea." She said. Then she laid on her bed. 5 minutes later Aaron and Eddie came into the room caring our bags. "Scotty I just got a call from a friend of mine. John's at the movie theater his movies almost over. So we should get going so you can talk to him." Aaron said. "Alright. Lets go!" Scotty yelled then she jumped off her bed and ran out the room.

I got in her car with her along with Spider and Conner. Jordan, Chase, Aaron and Eddie got in Jordan's car. "Scotty what type of car is this?" I asked her I really want to know. "It's a 1940 coup. I found it in a used car shop downtown." She told me. The drive to the theater was quick. We parked and walked to the entrance and weighted outside. People kept staring at Scotty. I guess she's pretty famous around here. "The reason people stair at her is because our bands pretty famous around here so word got around quick about her leaving." Conner said to me. Then a group of guys walked out.

"Scotty." one of them said stepping forward. "John." Scotty said glaring at him. So this is the basterd. "I heard you've been sayin' stuff about me." She said. She seemed confidant. But I could see her hands barley shaking and her voice was a half an octave higher. So to human senses she seemed calm and in control. "Nothing that aint true." He said with a smirk. "Oh so you told people that you beat me? And that you were the reasons I wound up in the hospital three times? Is that what you said? Cuz what you told was an out right lie. To have sex both people involved have to be willing." She said. When she said the end she sounded like she was about to cry. "I don't know what your talkin' about." He glared at her. "Oh don't you? In that case meet me by the abandoned railroad tracks. On Sunday. No friends no weapons. Just you me and our fists. Agreed?" she asked him. "Fine." Then he stormed away.

She just turned around and walked to her car. I caught up with her and pulled her too me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. Hopping shed say no. "Yes. I need to do this for myself. I need to be able to confront him." She said hugging me back. "You did a great job just now." She smiled up at me. Then I leaned down to kiss her and Conner walked right in between us. "Hey! Conner that's my thing!" Scotty yelled then she tackled him to the ground. And they wrestled for a few minutes. "Scotty Conner break it up! People are starting to stair." Jordan said then he pulled them apart.

We got in the cars and drove back to the house. When we pulled up we saw shaving cream and eggs all over the house. "FREAKS!!!" some guys in a hummer yelled as they drove past. Scotty picked the foot ball off the ground and threw it at the car. It hit the top of it. "Yes score." Scotty said throwing her fists in the air. Then she went inside.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	16. little know it all

**I don't own Jake everyone else I own.**

**I don't own any of the songs that the band plays in this ch.**

**The thing were Scotty beet up ****Tyler Walus was taken from the show Reba the episode was sweet o' child of mine. I don't own it at all. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Scotty pov**

It took like thirty minuets to explain to Jake why we got called freaks. That those guys were foot ball and base ball players and they live to make people like our lives miserable. They think its funny, we don't. It took an hour to scrape that crud off the house. Then we all went to bed.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "What?" I moaned out. Everyone in this house knows im not a morning person. "Scotty wake up sunshine." Chipmunk said in a sing song voice. "Chipmunk. Go away. I wanna sleep." "No if im up you can be up." She said still shaking me. "Antonia Vega. Leave me the hell alone." I growled out. She walked out off my room. I heard her say your turn to someone. Then Eddie and Aaron came in and started hitting me with my pillows. Then they walked out. "Who's next?" Aaron asked. Then Jake walked in. "Scotty I know your awake get up." He said kissing my neck because my face was buried in my mattress. Then he walked out and Jordan walked in. "Scotty if you don't get up im gonna throw you in the pool." He said to me. I sat up to face him. "You wouldn't do that." Then chase walked in soaking wet. "Wanna bet." I looked from Chase to Jordan then back to Chase. "Im up." I yelled running out of the room.

"She lives!!" Spider yelled. I rolled my eyes at him then sat by Jake on the couch and used Chipmunks lap as a foot rest. "Hey Scotty how's Bella?" Eddie asked me. "She's good. Still does everything for me." I joked laughing. "Ive noticed that. Have you ever done anything for her?" as soon as Jake asked that the whole room went silent. "Scotty's done a lot of things for Bella." Chase said. "Like what?" Jake asked. "How about the time she beet up Tyler Walus?" Chipmunk asked. Man that was a fun day. "Oh I remember that." Jordan said laughing. Jake looked confused. "Tyler was this bully when we were in elementary school. He mad the mistake one day of pulling Bella's pig-tails. Tyler laughed, Bella screamed, and Scotty came out of no were and dropped him hard. She slapped that boy so many times it sounded like applause." Spider said laughing. "Yea and now his whole family's scared of me." I said, I think we were all remembering that. It was funny to see a 3rd grader beet up a big 5th grad bully. It's funny that im only 1 school year behind Bella. When school starts again ill be a joiner and shell be a signor. Oh well.

"Hey lets go to Steroids house. I wanna let Jake here our band as a whole." I said to them. They all agreed so we got in the cars and drove to his house. Then we went to the shed that has our equipment in it while Spider got Steroids. And then Steroids got behind the drums. And Chase took the lead guitar, Eddie got the rhythm guitar, and Conner got the base. We played; ammunition, dare you to move, crazy, young and hopeless, I heard you, crazy, punk rock 101, im gay, grow up, little things. "Ok Jake now were gonna play the song I wrote for Bella."

I'm the kid that no one knows  
I live a life I never chose  
With these thoughts in my mind  
On my own, my own  
I'm face to face with the unknown  
My Scary Movie will be shown  
I got one evil mind  
Of my own, of my own  
We take from one another  
And never stop to wonder  
How it feels from the other side  
When nothing lasts forever  
When stupid turns to clever  
Why are you surprised?  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Ten bucks in my hand  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Don't cry, I understand  
So!  
I'm a target of the smart  
They got ambition, I got heart  
I'm analyzed and tagged  
Before I start  
So tell me, who can I respect?  
I feel the leash around my neck  
As I find out there's shame  
In the game (in the game)  
We take from one another  
And never stop to wonder  
How it feels from the other side  
When nothing lasts forever  
When stupid turns to clever  
Why are you surprised?  
And I feel like.. I'm caught outside the box  
And I feel like.. I'm sleeping when I'm not  
Look it's for a real thing, it's for a real thing  
We take from one another  
And never stop to wonder  
How it feels from the other side  
When nothing lasts forever  
When stupid turns to clever  
Why are you surprised?  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Ten bucks in my hand  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Don't cry, I understand

You little know it all (little know it all)  
Ten bucks in my hand  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Don't cry, I understand  
You never know at all

He seemed to like it. Then we went out to eat and to the movies for some strange and odd reason. As we drove home Jordan took a sharp u turn so I had to follow him. We wended up at the mall. "What are we doing here Jordan" Jake asked "were gonna terrorize the mall!!" all the guys that rode with Jordan yelled. "Ok let's go." And we did. We ran threw the mall and the stores. Security ended up chasing us out the front door. "Do you do that a lot?" Jake asked me as we got in the car. He took my hand as I drove off. "yea Chipmunk and I are banded from the biggest park here. Jordan Chase and I are banded from the pay less in the mall. Spider Steroids Aaron Eddie and I are banded from the wall mart by the mall. I got kicked out of cc's pizza and half of the stores in the mall and downtown." I said to him.

We got home after dropping Chipmunk and Steroids at there houses then we went home to do our own things.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R jaspers little punk rocker**


	17. hospital

**I own everyone but Jake.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty pov. Saturday **

It's the morning of the fight and im nervous as heck. Thankfully I know how John hits, but he knows my weak spots. Crap! Oh well this is gonna be a good fight. I walked in the living room in my fighting closes. A pair of lose fitting jeans and a solid black t-shit. Everyone looked up when I walked into the room. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" chase asked me for the millionth time. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. Then I got a knife from the knife cabinet and stuck it in my boot. I know I said no weapons but I know how John fights he fights dirty.

So I walked out the door and down the street and too the rail rode tracks. I guess John told people about the fight because people stared at me, whispered when I walked past, or got out of my way. I showed up at the spot john was the only one who was there.

He circled around me while I just moved my head around so I could see him. Then he uppercut me in the gut and the fight was on. I hit him in the jaw and face. We ended up rolling around on the ground. Hitting and kicking anything we could reach. I didn't notice until it was too late that he pulled out a knife. He cut me in the thigh. Then he stabbed me in the stomach. So I kicked him in between the legs and got my knife out of my boot and stabbed him in the shoulder. He stabbed me in the chest and ran away like a dog with his tail in between his legs. And everything went black.

*Jake pov*

I followed Scotty's scent to the fight. And I saw her on the ground passed out. If I couldn't here her heart beating lightly I would have thought she was dead. She bled out so much. So I picked her up and ran to the hospital I saw on the way here. When I ran in a doctor took her on a stretcher. And I went to the pay phone and called the house phone. "hello." Spider answered. "Spider its Jake Scotty's in the hospital that jerk stabbed her." He yelled get in the cars now. Then told me they'd be there soon. So I went in the waiting room and sat in a chair.

Ten minutes the boys walked into the hospital. "How is she?" Chase asked. "I don't know no ones told me anything." As soon as I said that Chase fell into the chair next to me. "How many times will we see her in the hospital? Isn't 5 times enough?" Chase asked hanging his head. Then a doctor walked in. "Scotty Swan?" I stood up along with Spider and Steroids. "She has 6 broken ribs one almost punctured a lung. Many bruises. A sever concussion, and 3 stab wounds. If you didn't bring her in when you did she might not have made it. You may see her now. Second floor room 213." Then he walked off.

We walked into the room and she looked so small and pail on that hospital bed. She was asleep. I sat on her side and chase sat on her other side. Everyone else sat and or stood around the room looking at her. She groaned then slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and gave us a small smile. "No more close calls Scotty." Aaron said. She smirked then the doctor walked in. "So doc. What's the verdict?" she asked. "You have to spend the night for observation. Visitation hours are almost over one of you may spend the night." Then the doctor walked out. "Ok who's gonna spend the night?" Scotty asked. Me and Chase looked at each other. "You stay." He said to me. Then they walked out. Saying that they'd be back and giving her a hug. A few of them kissed the top of her head. That was when I realized how much they care about her. They're like her brothers.

She looked at me and smiled. "What happened?" she asked me. Im surprised how beautiful she looked even with a busted lip, black eye, and bruises on her face. "I found you unconscious and bleeding so I fan you here." I told her. Then I lightly pressed my lips to hers. Then I laid in the bed with her and stroked her hair. As I watched her fall asleep in my arms.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R **

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	18. not a ch sorry

Sorry about all the typo's my hand slips and my computer doesn't always catch those. Because it's spelled right. This goes for all my stories. Sorry about that.

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	19. dr seuss

**I don't own twilight. But I wish I did.**

**The one of the lines Scotty says is taken from the show n.c.i.s. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty pov. **

I woke up in Jake's arms. He's so warm. It's ridiculous. I could spend all day like this but sadly the boys wouldn't like that too much. He kissed my lips lightly then got up and sat in the chair. He smiled at me just as Chase and Aaron walked into the room. "Hey scot. How are you feeling?" Aaron asked me. I glared at him. I really hate that name. "Im good. I wanna leave!" I said. They all laughed. "As soon as the doctor says you can lave well leave." Jake said.

The doctor finally came in and said that I could leave. I would have ran out the room but the boys pushed me into a wheelchair. Jake wheeled me out of the hospital. "Is there a reason im in a wheelchair?" I asked them. "The doctor said so." Aaron told me. So I figured that if that was the only reason I could get out. I have authority issues I like to piss people with authority off. Jake pushed me back down in the chair. "And I would feel better if you rode in one." He told me. So to humor him I let them wheelchair me out to the car.

The ride to the house was a quite one. I HATE THE QUITE! "Chase turn some music on it's to quite." I pretty much yelled at him. Then blue suede shoes by Elvis came on. I started singing along. I like Elvis but when he got into the fat, white jumpsuits he starts scaring me a little. "So a a aron. What's up at the house?" I asked him. "You know I hate being called that Scotty." "And I hate that ozzy got fat and stupid. Get over it." I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. "You mean Ozzy wasn't always fat and stupid?" Jake asked me. "What planet are you from?" chase asked him. "Chase! He doesn't listen to the stuff we listen to so back off or ill do what I did to Jordan on you." And chase didn't look like he wanted that. He saw what I did to Jordan.

*three days later*

This is the second time ive been on a airplane from phoenix to forks. But this time jakes with me. We walked out of the gate and when Bella saw me she gasped. I still had bruises my lip was heeling and I was walking funny because my ribs went heeled. So I guess I looked banged up especially since she didn't know about the fight. "Hi bells." I said giving her my best im innocent smile. "Don't hi bells me. What happened?" she asked man she's pissed. "I got in a fight." I tried. "Yes Scotty I can see that. With who?" she asked glaring at Jake. "john." Then she backed down after I said that. "Next time tell me."

"That went well." I said as I picked up my bag. He nodded and took my bag from me. "Your ribs." Was all he said after I glared at him. Im not a little damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. Usually I reminded my self when I turned wrong and my ribs started to hurt. Then we went home. Jake and I hung out in my room. "How do your ribs feel?" he asked me. "There ok. They only hurt when I turn wrong. So im good." I said picking up my destroyed copy of the outsiders by S.E. Hinton. "You actually like that book?" Jake asked me. "Yup. I have a lot of it memorized." I told him turning to where I left off the last time I read it. "How many Dr. Seuss books do you have?" Jake asked me looking at my book shelf. So I got up and looked at it. "Lets see. The cat in the hat, the lorax, fox in socks, green eggs and ham, oh the places you'll go, how the Grinch stole Christmas, Horton hatches the egg, one fish two fish red fish blue fish, the foot book, and to think that I saw it on mulberry street, Mr. brown can moo can you, there's a wocket in my pocket, oh the things you can think, go dog go, and Horton hears a who." I said then I looked at him. "Wow." He said. "Lets read them." We spent the whole night reading Dr. Seuss.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk rocker**


	20. this story is now on hold

Ok sorry again about this. But im stuck on this story. Major writers block. I don't know where I want this story to go anymore. For all of you who read this story. Im sorry but it will be on hold for a while. I will work on my other stories and finish a new romance. I might start another twilight story. I just don't know what to do with this one. Again sorry. Thanks.

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	21. again not a ch sorry

Ok this story is really annoying me. With it being on hold and all that junk. So im gonna figure out a way to end this story. It may not be the way you like but as I said before. Its annoying the hell out of me. Thanks

Jaspers little punk-rocker


	22. a world without scotty

**I only own Scotty and john.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty pov.**

It's been a month since the fight with John and I can finally go for my daily runs again. I pretty much ran around the whole town. On my way back to the house I heard a car behind me. Then I was hit. As I lay on the ground john came and stood next to me. "That's what you get you little bitch." He laughed then he shot me.

**Bella pov.**

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard a gun shot. That's never happened in this town before so I went out to see what it was. I saw I car speed off really quickly. Then I saw Scotty on the ground. I fell to the floor crying. And I crawled my way over too her I put her head in my lap and cried for I don't know how long over her dead body.

*1 week later*

The phone calls back to Phoenix were probably the hardest things ive ever had to do. Thankfully I only had to tell Spider, Steroids, Chipmunk, and then Jake. I cried each time. The boys tried to hide the fact that they were crying but I could tell. All of scottys friends from Phoenix came to the funeral the bands about to play a song Scotty wrote when the school was trying to change her.

Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
Is gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Yeah, get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back  
You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
You think that you can't find a way in

Is what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know... Oh  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get Off  
Get Off Yeah  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face, or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming of this track

Get off of my back  
Yeah get off of my back  
Get off yeah  
Oh get off, get off, get off, get off, get off,  
get off, get off  
Get off of my back

As they finished we went out to where Scotty was being buried. Chase stood up. "During this one conversation we had about death and funerals Scotty told me something that I hopped id never have to do. She said if she dies she wants someone to play our song sound the bugle as she's being lowered into the ground. So well here it goes." He said with tears in his eyes.

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

As he finished you heard the thump of her casket hitting the ground and I started crying. Along with half of the people there. As the reality that Scotty would never come back weighed down on us. I will never see my sister again. That's the scariest thing. A world without Scotty.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R please**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	23. change me

**I don't own twilight**

**I forgot to say this in the last ch. But I don't own the lyrics to: get off of my back, or sound the bugle. They belong to Brian Addams. And the movie ****spirit**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Jake pov.**

I tried. I really did. I can't stand a world without Scotty. When I found out she died it felt like half of me died with her. That basterd murdered her. He shot her in the head. He knew what he was doing. I won't get to see my girl any moor. I won't get to see her smile. I wont get to hear her laugh, watch her play her guitar. She's gone never coming back. Ill never be able to have her in my arms again. Bella hat to explain to me what the saying on her gravestone meant. It said _break the arrow, not the heart. _Meaning if you're gonna break a heart don't even try anything.

So I hunted that basterd down. I found out he's staying at a hotel in Seattle. So I went there and by the time I did he was asleep. So I took his gun and by the time I did he woke up. "Huh?" he seemed confused. "Break the arrow not the heart." I said then I shot him the same way he shot Scotty. I ran back to my house and looked at all the stuff I had of Scotty's. Then I went to her house and into her room I sat on her bed and looked around her room. I picked up the picture of us from her bedside table. It was a picture that Chipmunk took of us in Phoenix. I was sitting in a chair at the table and she was sitting on my lap leaning against me. Giving the rock-n-roll hand sign. It's my favorite picture. I held it to my chest took the gun from my pocket. I held it to my head at shot myself. As the darkness surrounded me I heard Scotty saying my name.

Bella pov

I came home from work and heard a gunshot from upstairs. "Oh not again." I ran into the house and up the stairs. Jake was on Scotty's bed with a gun in his hand.

*a week later*

After the funeral I went to Edwards's house and cried. "Love, what can I do to help?" he asked me. I looked him dead in the eye. "Change me Edward. Change me." I said and he did. As I was consumed in the heat and darkness I keep seeing Scotty and Jake. They were both smiling. "Be happy Bella. Isabella swan be happy. You deserve it." Scotty said. Then they disappeared forever. Scotty Ann Swan, and Jacob _(insert middle name here)_ Black. Rest in peace.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
R&R last ch.**

**I couldn't find jake's middle name. so if you know it let me know.**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


End file.
